


do you even love me?

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst but not too much, Hurt Taehyun, Misunderstandings, Short Drabbles, kinda clueless soobin, soft in love taebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taehyun and Soobin have been in relationships for a month but soobin never said 'i love you' to him even when he did.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	do you even love me?

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this since im sleepy but im sorry if there's any error in my writing :( hopefully everyone can still enjoy it!! and taebin deserves better 

Taehyun and Soobin have been in a relationship for a month now but soobin never even once said ‘i love you to him’. taehyun wondered about it alot but since he won't do it in the first place he kept quiet about it until he tried texting ‘i love you’ to soobin, the outcome hurts taehyun’s he didn't reply to it instead he changed the subject.

The poor small boy thought that his lover doesn't love him the same way as he loves soobin or maybe the others doesn't love him at all. It was eating taehyun on the inside little by little although he doesn't show it to soobin the boy still realised how his lover distance a little with him.

“taehyun-ah what's wrong baby?” he asked trying to touch taehyun but the boy ended up pulling away without knowing. “hm? what do you mean” he replied with the same straight face he always have even though he was always soft and cuddly with the taller one.

“you seemed a little distant these days… is there anything wrong hyunnie?” he asked again hoping taehyun would answer him this time. Instead taehyun just laughed and brushed him off knowing that if they talked about this longer he might burst out. “That's funny, are you okay hyung? I'm the same as always” he shaked his head. 

“hyunnie… i can clearly see that something is wrong please.. talk to me hyunnie so i can fix it..” he pleaded and held the boy's shoulder, making the smaller face him. taehyun was fidgeting his hands a little under the sweater paws of his not liking this confrontation once a bit. “w-what? i told you there's nothing wrong stop it” he said trying to get away but it made soobin gripped on his shoulder even tighter.

“tell me…” soobin said again but this time it sounded so fragile and hurt. taehyun doesn't like hearing it, knowing that his lover was hurt by him. “i-i… y-you i don't know hyung.. I don't want to pressure you with it but I can't help it I really tried to think it wasn't a big deal…” 

“w-what are you talking about…?” taehyun looked down since he didn't want to look at soobin, especially when the boy looked hurt too. “you never say i love you to me.. not even once.. not even when i said it to you–” he paused and looked up at soobin with a teary and broken eyes. “do you even love me?” 

“o-oh my god angel.. of course i do! How can I not love you? i just.. wasn't ready i thought you didn't mind… i'm really sorry baby i didn't mean to hurt you..” he said with the soft caring voice that taehyun loves so much; one of the reasons why he fell in love with soobin. 

“taehyun i love you so much with all my heart i want it to be special i'm sorry i didn't notice it was hurting you” he said while wiping the smaller tears away, kissing taehyun's forehead with full of love and finally it made the boy smile brightly. 

“i love you too soobin hyung”


End file.
